Rilaya One-Shots
by honey-and-peaches
Summary: A collection of (mostly fluffy) Rilaya one-shots by yours truly! Enjoy :)
1. Seen That Coming

"You think I would've seen that coming," Riley breathes, her forehead touching Maya's, their lips just millimetres from each other.

In hindsight she really should've seen it coming. Neither Riley nor Maya had shown any interest in boys since Lucas, and Riley had long since broken up with him. They loved being together, every single second of every single day... but they always had, so it didn't mean anything, right? And they loved to touch each other, and this wasn't just best friend hand holding and hugging, this was hugs that lasted too long to be platonic, caressing cheeks and hands, lifting chins, and stroking hair... but they'd always done those things, they're Riley and Maya, no need to think about the things they did and said to each other to deeply, for they were just best friends, weren't they?

It was Maya who saw it coming first. They were in the Bay Window, talking, sitting too close, their legs tangled, their fingers entwined. Riley looked so beautiful, granted she always did, but there was something about this moment—maybe it was the way the light fell on her face, or maybe it was just Riley being Riley—that made Maya's heart jump out of her chest.

"Riles," Maya whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke Riley's cheek softly.

Riley tilted her head ever-so slightly and smiled lovingly. "Yes, Peaches?"

"Can I..." but Maya couldn't finish. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were lost in Riley's.

"What, Maya?" Riley asked delicately, squeezing Maya's hand.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked softly.

Riley was taken aback, but found herself saying yes anyway. The two girls leant in hesitantly, their lips met softly, almost as if they were unsure, but soon the kiss was anything but soft—full of passion and fire and need.. All they knew was that they needed to as close as possible.

Now they are just sitting in the Bay Window, breathing together, hands tightly joined, foreheads touching.

"Yeah," Maya says quietly after a few moments, "you really should've seen that coming."

Riley smiles. "Kiss me again?"

"Whatever you want," Maya smiles back, pressing her lips to Riley's as the sun set behind them.


	2. Thin Walls

_**~set in their senior year of high school, riley and maya have been dating since the end of their junior year~**_

"Why do they make the walls so thin?" Riley asks, pressing her ear against the wall. "They don't need know what you sound like in a hotel room."

Maya is lying on the bed and flicking through the channels on the tv; she shrugs her shoulders in reply, without looking at Riley.

Riley flops down on the bed next to Maya, snuggles up next to her, resting her head on Maya, and takes the remote.

School had been getting stressful, so the two had decided to 'run away' for a night.

"What d'you want to watch?" Riley asks, looking up at Maya.

Maya takes the remote from Riley and turns the tv off. "Nothing,"

Riley raises her eyebrows and bites her bottom lip. "How about this then?" She asks softly, turning over and kissing Maya.

"Yes," Maya whispers, kissing her back. "I like this,"

Riley let's herself got lost in Maya. The way she tastes and smells, how well they fit together, how she can feel Maya in so many different ways than she used to.

There's a loud moan and the two stop, staring at each other.

"That wasn't us," Maya says, confused.

Riley shakes her head, equally confused.

They hear the moan again, it definitely sounds like a man, and Riley gasps, lifting her head up. "It's the walls!"

Maya raises her eyebrows. "The walls?"

"It's next door," Riley mouths, pointing at the wall. "The walls are thin!" She adds in a whisper.

Maya bursts into a fit of silent laughter. "Do you think he's in there alone?" She asks.

Riley's about to reply when they hear a higher pitched moan—the two give a snort of laughter.

"Two can play that game," Maya mutters, raising her eyebrows at Riley and smiling.

"What?" Riley asks suspiciously, but the corners of her mouth are twitching.

"Kiss me,"

Riley leans closer to her and glances at her lips. "If you insist," she breathes, before pressing her lips to Maya's. Maya lets out a loud exaggerated moan, and Riley launches into a fit of giggles.

"Shhh, or they'll hear you," Maya teases.

Riley gives her a a playful whack. "Pretty sure you're the one they heard!"

Maya smiles at Riley affectionately, and kisses her gently. "Wanna get room service?"

"Mmm, yes please," Riley answers, before kissing Maya back.


	3. Kiss Me

_**~set in their second year of high school, riley and lucas are dating~**_

Maya tentatively pushed open the window and climbed into the Bay Window. Riley was sitting in the middle, and moved over to make room for Maya; she was staring straight ahead, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Riles, what's wrong?" Maya asked seriously; she hated seeing Riley this upset, and she hated not knowing why.

Riley turned to face Maya, tears still in her eyes. "You lied to me," Riley said quietly, her voice breaking slightly.

"What? Riley I didn't- I would never lie to you," Maya replied firmly.

Riley shook her head and gave a small sad laugh, wiping her eyes, "I know you lied about not liking Lucas at the Ski Lodge last year, and I know you lied when you said Uncle Josh was the other person you liked, and I know you don't like Lucas anymore, and I know that I'm the person that you like."

Maya's heart skipped a beat, and she took a moment before she spoke, "How do you know?"

"I'm not an idiot, Maya, I knew something was up, I just don't know what," Riley said holding back tears, "but I knew if you hadn't told me, the only other person you would've told was Zay."

"So he told you?"

"Sort of. He told me half of it." Riley replied.

"And you guessed the rest?" Maya prompted with a sniff.

"Yeah, once he told me the story, it didn't take long for me to realise who the person you liked was."

Maya smiled, and wiped her own teary eyes, "Of course it didn't, Riles," she commented affectionately.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Maya?" Riley asked, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted you to be happy, and I still do."

"I know, Maya," Riley replied softly with a little nod, her eyes darting away from Maya for a moment.

"Why are you crying then, Riley?" Maya asked her desperately, grabbing her hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Because I can't stand the thought that I've hurt you for so long," Riley admitted

"You didn't, Riley! You never did!" Maya told her, her own voice rising. "It doesn't hurt," she added, quieter, "not as long as you're in my life, then it never hurts, Riles."

Riley smiled at Maya, her eyes shining, and Maya smiled right back, her eyes shining just as bright.

"I broke up with Lucas," Riley said after a minute or two.

"What?" Maya said, taken aback.

Riley shrugged, "It was a long time coming, if we're both honest."

"Riley, I'm happy being you're best friend, I truly am, if that was for me, you really didn't need to."

"Yeah I did, because I was never in love with Lucas, Maya, don't you see," Riley placed a hand on Maya's cheek and caressed it softly, "it's always been you."

Maya's breath was caught in her throat, "Riley, are you sure?" Her voice was so quiet, so scared, so vulnerable, yet so hopeful.

Riley smiled, "Peaches?"

"Honey?"

"Kiss me, and then see if you need to ask that question again." Riley told her firmly.

Her heart racing, Maya leant in tentatively, until they were so close that she could feel Riley's breath on her lips, and then they were kissing.

And it was glorious; everything about it, how soft Riley's lips felt against Maya, the way they fitted together, how one of Maya's hands was in Riley's hair and the other on her waist, the way Riley was simultaneously caressing Maya's cheek with her thumb and kissing her like there was no tomorrow, how alive they both felt, and most of all how it was just the two of them, in the Bay Window, the centre of their world, the place that had first brought them together, kissing.

When they finally stopped, their hearts were racing, and their breathing was heavy, never before had they been kissed, or kissed someone like that; they caught each other's eye and both began giggling, because neither of them knew what to say, for it was utterly wonderful that there was no words.

Maya leant her forehead against Riley's, breathing in and quieting down, a wide smile spreading across both their faces, as Maya shut her eyes. Riley entwined her hand with Maya's.

"Maya," she whispered, getting her to open her eyes, kissing her softly, their lips just brushing.

Maya opened her eyes, "Yeah Riles?"

Riley kissed the back of Maya's hand, eyes locked on hers, "I love you,"

Maya beamed at her, all words lost, and kissed her again; making sure that Riley understood exactly what the kiss meant.

 _I love you, and I will always love you._


	4. Like Real People Do

_**~set in their senior year~**_

"Pick up, Farkle, Maya muttered under her breath as the phone rang, "pick up,"

"Hey Maya," Farkle answered the phone.

"Farkle!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya?!" Farkle exclaimed back, with some confusion.

"Farkle, I need your advice and your help," Maya said, getting straight to the point.

"Does my help involve my money?" Farkle asked her skeptically.

"Me needing your help isn't always about money, Farkle!" Maya replied, annoyed.

"Okay, sorry! Do you need the advice or the help first?"

"I need the advice first, and if the answer is yes, then I'll need your help, but if it's no, then I guess I won't need your help..."

There was a moment of silence, as Farkle waited for the question. "Are you gonna ask me, or what?"

Maya, who had zoned out, snapped back, "Yes, of course... uh, do you think if I asked Riley to Pr—"

But Farkle cut her off before she could finish. "Yes," he said firmly.

"What?"

"Yes." Farkle repeated. "She'd say yes."

"I- I don't mean as friends, Farkle," Maya replied hesitantly.

She could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"I- I don't..."

"Maya, we all know,"

"How can you all know? I don't think even Riley knows!"

"Maya, anybody who saw you two together would know,"

"So you think she'll say yes?"

"Yes, yes definitely!"

Maya's face split into a wide smile. "Okay, in that case, I'm gonna need your help."

•••

It was a week later and Riley and Farkle were in Topanga's.

"Where is everyone, Farkle?" Riley asked.

He shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be here soon,"

"We've been waiting for twenty minutes! I'm gonna call Maya," she took her phone out of her pocket, but Farkle snatched from her. "Farkle, what the hell!"

"What?"

"Give me my phone back!"

"Okay, but only if you promise not to call anyone," he said firmly.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Farkle, what is going on?"

"Nothing!" He lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Farkle,"

She was right, Maya really should've gotten someone else to do this.

"Just," he sighed, "just wait five more minutes, okay?"

"Okay... You gonna give me back my phone or what?"

"Are you gonna call Maya?"

She narrowed her eyes and started at him for a moment. "No," she finally said.

He handed back the phone, and she pocketed it, slurping her smoothie loudly.

Farkle's phone buzzed a few minutes later. It was a text from Maya: Ready.

Farkle looked up at Riley, who was watching his phone suspiciously. "Who's that?" She asked.

Farkle didn't reply and instead stood up, offering his arm to Riley. "You ready?"

"Farkle, what's going on?"

He smiled. "You'll see," was all he said.

Smiling herself now, Riley jumped out of her seat, linked her arm with his, and together they walked out of Topanga's and up to Riley's apartment.

Maya was standing outside of Riley's room, with the door shut. "Hey Honey," she smiled, offering her hand out to Riley.

Riley let go of Farkle and took Maya's hand. "Hey Peaches,"

"You ready," Maya asked, raising her eyebrows slightly, and squeezing Riley's hand.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Riley asked, looking from Maya to Farkle.

"You'll see," Maya said mysteriously.

"And why do you keep saying that too?!"

"You trust me, Riles?"

"Of course I do, Peaches,"

"Then let's go," Maya pushed open the door.

'Like Real People Do' by Hozier started playing softly the moment they stepped into the room. Riley wondered how Maya did that.

Maya led her by the hand over to a picture on the wall. It was a small painting of a brunette girl sitting in the bay window, and a smaller blonde girl in a purple jacket climbing through.

"The first time we met," Riley breathed, "it's beautiful, Maya."

Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips.

Maya smiled at her, and gently pulled her along. There was another painting, and another—one from every year they'd known each other. There was one of them holding hands at the beach—the first time Maya went on holiday with Riley and her family—one from that time they'd 'run away' together, one of them on the subway for the first time, one of them at Shawn and Katy's wedding; the bay window made a lot of appearances, the girls in it growing and the seasons outside of it changing—crisp white snow and grey skies, pink and purple flowers and a blue sky dotted with clouds, sunlight streaming through and a brilliantly blue sky, autumn leaves and golden light.

We should just kiss like real people do.

Riley had tears in her eyes. "Maya, they're all so..." she trailed off, she couldn't find a word wonderful enough to describe the paintings, "so... you," she said finally.

"You like them then?" Maya asked.

Riley hugged her in response. "I love them. They are the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. Ever."

The hugged a moment longer, before letting go of each other. "Is there one from this year?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded. "Yeah, but it hasn't happened yet."

"It hasn't happened yet?"

"Yeah, it's a wish, me hoping for something,"

Riley squeezed Maya's hand. "Well I hope it comes true," she whispered.

"In that case..." Maya led her over to the Bay Window.

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips.

There was something written on the window in loopy cursive. "You and me forever," Riley read out loud, "it's written in the stars."

The moment she said the word 'stars' the lights flicked off.

We should just kiss like real people do.

They were bathed in darkness... except they weren't—a glow was coming from the ceiling. Riley looked up and gasped.

Maya had painted the whole solar system (including Pluto!) on the ceiling in glow-in-the-dark paint, and it was the second most spectacular thing Riley had ever seen (the first being Maya). On the earth were Maya and Riley, holding hands, but most importantly were the glow-in-the-dark stars—the kind Riley had on her ceiling when she was younger—stuck on the ceiling to spell out 'WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?'.

Riley looked back down at Maya—Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips—and caressing her cheek gently—We should just kiss like real people do—she kissed her. Maya kissed her back enthusiastically, immediately moving closer to we and standing up on the tips of her toes.

"So is that a 'yes'? Maya asked softly once they'd stop kissing; their lips still only millimetres apart.

Riley nodded, smiling. "Yes," she whispered, "yes it's a 'yes',"

Maya's face broke into a large grin, her eyes sparkling.

Riley raised her eyebrows. "Yay?"

Maya jumped into Riley's arms, wrapping her legs tightly around Riley's waist, and holding Riley's face in her hands, she kissed her even harder than they just had before. Riley stumbled under her weight slightly at first as she kissed Maya back. Their noses kept bumping and it was messy, but by god if it wasn't the closest feeling to exhilaration, perfection and pure happiness.

The only thing that made them stop was the sudden clapping.

Riley almost dropped Maya when the lights flicked back on and she saw Farkle still standing by the door. Of course, Farkle, she'd completely forgotten about him. Farkle smiled at them and gave them a small nod; the two girls smiled back at him.

"Well that was beautiful," came Cory's voice, "I think I'm tearing up a bit,"

Riley spun back around—still holding Maya—and watched as their families and friends emerged from her closet (even Ava and Auggie were there).

"You guys were here the whole time?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Smackle answered, "who'd you think did the filming?"

"The filming?"

"Yeah, and I was music," Zay added.

The lights flicked back off and then on again. "I was lights and distraction," Farkle said.

"And I was in charge of that one!" Lucas pointed at Ava, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better do something this romantic for our Prom, Auggie," she told him.

Auggie threw his hands up into the air. "You're killing me, Maya!"

"And we just had to be here!" Cory exclaimed, and the rest of the parents nodded in agreement.

"That was really beautiful, baby girl," Katy said.

"Thanks Mom," Maya replied, beaming.

"Did your painting come true?" Riley asked her quietly.

"It sure did," Maya smiled, and Riley kissed her softly.


	5. Just Like Always

Riley wasn't really sure what was happening. She'd never kissed a girl before, in fact she'd never kissed anybody other Lucas.

They had just been lying there, in her bed. It was dark, and their legs were tangled together underneath the covers. Riley's nighttime music was playing quietly in the background, a random compilation of relaxing folk songs, and the rain was thundering down outside.

They'd been so close, Riley could feel Maya's breath. Their eyes were locked each other, but it was a gentle, peaceful kind of staring, that made Riley's heart speed up and feel so warm and whole at the same time.

Then her eyes had left Maya, and she found herself looking at her lips, for only a moment before she moved ever so closer and gently put her lips on Maya's.

It wasn't long and heated, it was quick and fleeting, nervous. It was a question.

Maya barely had time to respond, before Riley's lips left hers.

They looked at each other, hearts racing.

"Riley?" Maya murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again," she requested softly.

Riley felt a smile creep onto her face, her eyes sparkling.

She closed the tiny space between them, pressing her lips tentatively to Maya's.

And it was the strangest, most wonderful feeling in the world, kissing her. This was uncharted territory for the two of them, the only part of their relationship they'd never discussed, a seemingly bizarre dream kept in the back of their minds.

And yet here they were, kissing, and it was real and beautiful. Riley could feel Maya's lips, her tongue, her chest pressing against Riley's, their noses bumping into each, her hand in Maya's tangled hair, her other hand interlocked with Maya's, their fingers entwined.

After what felt like a lifetime, the finally stopped. They looked each other, both slightly unsure, but with so much love in each heart.

"Riley," Maya caressed Riley's cheek lightly with the back of her fingers.

"Yes, Peaches," Riley whispered, a small smile on her face.

"What does this make us now?"

Riley leant foreward, and kissed Maya quickly, their lips just brushing, mimicking the first kiss.

"Riley and Maya, just like always."


End file.
